Heat of the Moment
by DominoMags
Summary: On a cold winter day, Kyouka Jirou spends the day inside with her girlfriend from class B. There is homework to be done. Unfortunately for the homework, there are other priorities. Cover art by quirkquartz


"Get up. I have to go do homework."

"Do it later. I'm comfy."

Jirou struggled, albeit halfheartedly, as her girlfriend lay curled up in her lap underneath a blanket. Winter could be unbearable at times, especially for those with more reptilian or amphibious mutations.

The earphone girl still remembered her girlfriend's ill fated attempts at building a snowman (or specially "a bastard. His name is Jon. Get it").

Setsuna was also notorious for, much like her pet lizards, finding warm yet peculiar spots and chilling out there. Last time, Jirou found her on her phone in one of class a's dryers. Sometimes she would even split herself up with her quirk to hit all the warm spots at once but even she had to admit it was a bit much. The reactions were always fun though.

"Ok, what if I have to pee?" Jirou groaned in mild frustration.

"I mean, that's warm too." Setsuna yawned and grinned, curling up more on the slightly shorter girl's lap.

The purple-haired girl's face contorted into a mix of amusement and disgust as she gently punched her girlfriend's arm.

"You're gross."

"Ow! Mean! Besides, you're the one who threatened to pee on me." the class b student quipped back lazily. "Don't though. I am comfortable."

"We can't all split into pieces on a whim like you, Sets. And I sure as hell can't hold it in." Jirou fired back.

"KYOUKAAAA..." the greenette whined loudly while flailing.

She was a formidable quirk user and a skilled and resourceful leader. There was a reason that she had entered UA on reccomendations, and yet behavior like this was trotted out often around those she cared deeply for.

The purple haired girl grimaced and sighed through her nose.

"Ok. Whatever, baby. Do you need a drink?"

"Yes please. Also, I love it when you call me baby." Setsuna blushed and smiled, looking up at the young punk girl and fluttering her eyelashes.

Dammit. Butterfly kisses were bad enough, but that smile? That damn smile was disarming. Jirou cursed her heart.

"Ok, but I have to get up."

"Just use your jacks."

"I can't see with them, babe. I don't have the fridge lay out memorized. Plus my jacks don't go that far."

Setsuna swooned and writhed in an exaggerated fashion. Her tongue lolled out as she rolled all over her girlfriend's slender frame for dramatic effect.

"Nevermind. I shall die of dehydration. So long, dearest Kyouka. I am going to meet the dinos. Extinction via heartbreak and the meteor is a cruel mistress named with purple hair and a cold stare."

Jirou groaned as she nudged her green-haired lizard girl. They both knew she could just grab the drinks from the fridge by splitting her arm off. She had done it before, but like the last time, that wasn't what was being asked. What's more, Setsuna lived for teasing and snuggles and she was about to get her fill.

"You're a pain in the ass. Why are you like this?"

"Yeah, but I am your pain in the ass. Also I was born for greatness. Now let me bask. I'm a sleepy skink and you're my rock"

As she nuzzled her girlfriend, the 1b student gave into logic and used her quirk to grab some waters from the fridge. Disembodied hands drifted gracefully and delivered their wares before returning home.

"Gee. Thanks."

Jirou almost asked why she didn't just do that before but she knew why and she also knew that wasn't even what she initially asked.

"Yer welcome, Jack Attack~" Setsuna yawned dreamily. She closed her eyes and grinned, sprawling out more as she got more comfortable.

Jirou felt her heart skip a beat. As over the top as the autotomy quirk-user was, the hearing hero was incredibly fond of her. In fact, Jirou would even go so far to use the L word.

"Lesbians?"

The purple-haired girl groaned and hissed to silence the mental echo of Setsuna's voice in her head. No, the word she was looking for was different.

Love.

"You're my rock too, you dork." Jirou chuckled, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's temple.

"Gay..." the 1b student moaned teasingly in response.

The short-haired girl rolled her eyes and smiled, kissing the cuddly dino girl once more on her lips before nodding off herself.

Homework could wait and she didn't actually gave to go to the bathroom anyway. She had gone earlier. It was all just steps in the dance that was their courtship. Besides, she felt warmth too comforting to turn away, on her lap and in her chest.

Kyouka Jirou remembered how flustered she could get around her teasing girlfriend. Frustrated by her nonsense and nervous from her flirtation. Sometimes her stomach still got tangled up in knots, as did her jacks.

Right now, however, she was as peaceful and relaxed as the girl on top of her, and that was her favorite song in the world right now: the beating of their hearts as one.


End file.
